


Double the Fun

by Koe



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Consensual Kink, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”The surge of fear and adrenaline in the air, the maenad’s intoxicating powers, the overwhelming smell of blood and madness makes both vampires want to sink their teeth into Sookie’s glowing skin and suck till she’s dry. The alternative Eric offers is better.” A glimpse into Bill's mind in between the scenes of “Living Dead in Dallas” (book two).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dobbel morro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206787) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe). 



If Sookie had looked up instead of closing her eyes so hard that her eyelids hurt, she might just have gotten distracted enough to push her sensory overload away.

Bill does not close his eyes, but looks into Eric’s as if his life depends on it. It probably does. To return the maenad’s stare means death, even to vampires.

The sounds that come from the cabin porch are harrowing beyond description: animalistic growls mixed with heavy thumps and wet slaps. No screams are heard, just mindless laughter and gurgling. The insane are tearing each other to bits.

Bill and Eric stand with Sookie pressed tight between them. She’s out of her mind from the impressions that are forced into her telepathic brain. The vampires are holding onto each other so tight that she risks getting her ribs broken. Bill and Eric are like pillars of salt; Sookie is shaking like a medium in trance.

The rare feeling of danger gets Bill exited and he feels his fangs scrape against his lower lip. He can see that Eric is responding too: his fangs are out and the concentration in his eyes is intense. To look another vampire in the eyes is not usual either; it would normally be completely taboo. This is a notable exception. Neither he nor Eric can close their eyes and yield to the maenad’s power. They can’t turn away from each other; they need to stand together to resist her. They also have a common interest which both are fully aware of: the battle over Sookie shall stand between them. The maenad does not get to decide.

Bill can feel Eric’s grin more than he can see it. Wait a minute. _Feel it?_ Bill suddenly knows what makes Eric smile. Sookie has exchanged blood with both Eric and himself. She is actually biting Eric’s hand this very moment to avoid screaming like mad. They are now blood brothers through Sookie and they must have gotten a tiny psychic connection through it. Have Eric been planning this? No, no one could have been able to plan what is happening here tonight.

Eric tips his head in suggestion so the vein on his throat stands out in the moonlight. There is no pulse there, of course, but Sookie’s heart pounds hard enough for all three of them. Bill knows he should resist this challenge, but Eric’s offer is just the last drop. The surge of fear and adrenaline in the air, the maenad’s intoxicating powers, the overwhelming smell of blood and madness makes both vampires want to sink their teeth into Sookie’s glowing skin and suck till she’s dry. The alternative Eric offers is better.

Bill leans forward and lets his lips touch the place where Eric’s neck turns into shoulder. Sookie is overwhelmed; she has gotten limp between them. She has just enough space: Bill is taller than she and Eric is taller than the both of them.

Bill still hesitates. The intimacy Eric offers scares him so much he can’t think straight. He should consider Eric’s motives, but it’s just too difficult to manage when he’s feeling Eric’s skin beneath his teeth and the smell of Eric’s blood makes his head spin.

Eric bends down and lets his teeth graze Bill’s neck in an upward motion before stopping underneath the ear. A vampire can get goosebumps and Eric feels Bill’s skin ripple beneath his lips. Bill finally surrenders and bites in.

Eric’s blood is old and rich and full of memories. Images rush by and Bill suddenly sees himself as a newborn vampire. He can’t remember seeing Eric at that time, but everything was confusing to him back then. He had had more than enough staying clear of the living, especially his human family; the family he wasn’t part of any more.

Eric has also bitten down now and they are connected by a ring of blood, a current that grips them and makes them dizzy. The satisfaction he gets from their circling of blood is overwhelming, but the impressions Bill receive also surprises him a lot: _Eric’s view of Bill as a fumbling but intriguing newcomer. His approval when Bill got a grip on his new life and started choosing his victims with care. Eric’s hesitation to come close, to reveal his interest in Bill._ Eric’s games aren’t just involving Sookie, but Bill too. Of course, Eric is the sheriff, and Bill should have known that he had kept an eye on him, as he does with all new vampires in his area.

Bill also get Eric’s feeling of vulnerability now that Bill knows his secret. He is much stronger than Bill, but a vampire’s old soul is a delicate thing. Their long lives make the rare relationships, the friendships and fellowships, that much more important. Trust can’t be taken for granted in a society where all are serial killers and many are psychopaths with manners that animals would be ashamed of.

His shock from the revelations he gets and his terror of disclosing his own secrets must also be transferred back to Eric. Bill wishes he could offer something better, but he has always seen Eric as a threat. His age and superior position have made Bill withdraw from any confrontation until now, until he met Sookie. Eric’s reluctance to save Bill from the tribunal did not improve his trust either. And worst, the threat Eric represents to Sookie, the first human who has seen Bill as something more than a monster or a sexual fantasy since he was a human himself.

 _\- I know all that,_ says Eric’s blood. _Sookie trusts me._

_\- She’s special._

_\- Yes. The both of you._

Bill loses his train of thoughts when he comes in his pants. Distracted, he wonders if Sookie gets what’s happening.

The maenad is finished with the group on the porch and has shifted her focus. Eric lets his teeth slide out of Bills throat. Bill lets go too, with regret. Eric’s strong blood fills his body and he feels great. Both Sookie’s and Eric’s minds read clearer now and Sookie is on her way back into hers. Bill sees the maenad in the corner of his eye, but needs to look at Eric’s face again before the moment is over. Eric looks both relieved and resigned. Bill squeezes his arm briefly before the maenad stops before them. She stares at Sookie.

 

It’s dawn. Bill lies safely on the dirt under Sookie’s house. He’s drowsy, but his mind is clear. He hopes Eric got home in time. When they meet again, Bill’s going to show him what he felt when he saw Eric and Sookie’s tight embrace on the hood of the Corvette, Sookie’s warm legs clinging around Eric’s hips. Eric’s body straightened up afterwards, erect and exposed in pink and turquoise spandex. Bill’s shame could almost match Sookie’s at the time, but he’s not ashamed any more. He needs to return Eric’s openness before Eric withdraws again. Bill knows he’ll wake up with evening wood tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This English translation was done with the help of my excellent betas Ameneko and Sophia.


End file.
